Hollows Can be Victims Too
by addictedanimelover
Summary: This fanfiction is a Kensei x Tachikaze with some Shirosei (Kensei's hollow) on the side.


**This fanfiction is a Kensei x Tachikaze with some Shirosei (Kensei's hollow) on the side.**

Kensei had a….interesting world.

It was formed into two parts. One side Shirosei's and the other half's Tachikaze's. It was the only way they could keep Kensei's inner soul stiched together without it falling apart.

Shirosei's was dark and misty, hard to see anything but in the middle of it all, was a bed and a bookshelf that was his treasure. It kept him alive, entertained mentally and better yet he liked being able to the think, even though it seemed like an impossible thing for a hollow to do.

Shirosei was positive he'd die if anyone found out about that bookshelf, but lucky he had kept it hidden for a 110 years. 110 lonely years.

Tachikaze's looked pretty normal, just like what the Soul Society looked like before Kensei was hollowfied. Though he did have a grassy field, with a few Forget Me Nots (Kind of flower), Shirosei rarely saw the other male who at times reminded him of a child.

A child that was hurting.

There was one part of their world were it was like an in closed field where if you crossed it and then into a corridor, you'd reach a door.

The black one being surprisingly Tachikaze's and the white one being Shirosei's.

Light from the corridor flooded into Shirosei's darkened quarters. He walked in cautiously, looking around for his 'roommate'.

There were signs of Tachikaze everywhere: a rumpled bed, a picture of Kensei glowering and a crushed MP3 that Kensei had gotten for Tachikaze. Shirosei stared at the broken device for a moment, then walked over to the bed, noticing that the covers were messed up. Good, he'd slept.

He called out again, "Tachikaze?" The answering silence seemed to beat into his eardrums. Of course there was no answer. There was no where for Tachikaze to hide.

But if he wasn't here, then where was he?

A sound came from the bathroom, the hollow never did understand why Tachi had one there since he really didn't need it, - the sound of something hitting the floor with a dull thump.

"Tachikaze?" Shirosei walked quickly over to the bathroom door and activated the door sensor.

The lights were dimmed, but Shirosei could make out Tachikaze, leaning over the sink with his hands on the counter and his head hung low. There was a razor lying on the floor. A soft rasping sound filled the air and Shirosei realized it was the sound of Tachikaze breathing.

He was at Tachikaze's side in an instant, thinking he was going to be sick. "Tachikaze." He placed his hands lightly on Tachikaze's lower back.

The seemingly younger male erupted underneath his touch. With a rough screech, Tachikaze jumped, as if Shiro's hands had branded him, accidentally knocking Shirosei forcefully against the bulkhead.

"Leave me ALONE!"

Stunned into silence, the wind knocked out of him, Shirosei picked himself up. Slowly, he shook his head, trying to clear it and bring in much needed air. "Tachikaze, I..." He gasped out, rising from the ground.

"No, NO!" In a sudden fury, Tachikaze grabbed Shirosei and slammed him back against the bulkhead, pinning him against the wall with his slimmer body, Shirosei's wrists encased in his hands, face to face.

"No." He bit the word out, breathing heavily, his voice rough, not soft like usual and low, no longer yelling.

Tachikaze's eyes were feverish and heat rolled off of him in waves, palpable waves that beat against Tachikaze's body. The skin of Tachikaze's wrists burned where Tachikaze gripped them, holding them above Shirosei's head. And there was a sickly sweet smell that suddenly filled Shirosei's nostrils, like burned incense.

Shirosei could feel Tachikaze's erection pressing into his hipbone, hard and insistent, and panic seemed to began to build in the hollow's stomach. He forced his heart to stop racing and his breath to even out. All the time, his eyes held Tachikaze's. Perspiration beaded across the bridge of Tachikaze's nose and on his forehead. Shirosei realized he had never seen Tachikaze sweat before.

"Tachi let me go." His voice was quiet. Almost a watery whisper.

"Shirosei." Tachikaze pressed even closer and gripped even tighter. Shirosei swallowed.

"Yeah, Tachikaze. It's me, ya know…that hollow that shares the same soul with ya? Release me." Shirosei watched Tachikaze's face register his words.

"Hollow?" The male's voice rubbed like sandpaper across Tachikaze's spine.

"Yes, Tachi. It's me the hollow." Uncertainty clouded Tachikaze's hazel eyes. Then they focused and clarity sliced through them. Tachikaze lifted his hands away from Tachikaze's and stepped away. With the sudden loss of heat, the sweat Shirosei had not known was there chilled against his skin. He rubbed his wrists absently, eyeing Tachikaze warily.

Lowering his eyes away from Shirosei's, Tachikaze took another step back, his hands held out in front of him, and a look of horror in his eyes.

"Shiro...I..."

"Tachikaze-"

Light flooded in as a door opened and Kensei walked in, interrupting him. Shirosei inwardly grimaced at Kensei's seemingly perfect timing.

"What are you doing in here Shirosei? Kensei looked from one to the other and frowned. Neither looked his way. He stepped closer to Shirosei as he glanced over at Tachikaze.

"Mind letting me in on the joke, Shirosei?"

Shirosei looked quickly at Kensei then watched as their 'master' stepped past him and approached Tachikaze, slowly.

"Tachikaze, look at me." He waited patiently for Tachikaze to raise his eyes, knowing he would, given time. Their eyes met.

And then Tachikaze smiled, with his face and with his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Tachi didn't answer and just wrapped his arms around his master's neck, pulling him into a kiss that had so much rare emotion in it, it forced the hollow to look away in embarrassment.

Tachikaze almost never lost control over his emotions and when he did, only Kensei could calm him down or brighten his spirits. Of course Tachikaze seemingly forgot how the hollow had just tried to help him.

 ** _So lonely…_**

It hurt the seemingly heartless hollow and what was there he could do? Get on his knees and beg for forgiveness? For what though? He was a victim too! It wasn't like he asked to have his body and soul forced in to a Soul Reaper's.

God dammit it. They were still touching intimately.

Nothing he did seemed to get their attention though. So the only thing he seemed to do was threaten to Kensei, whisper painful things he'd do or better yet glare daggers at Tachikaze, who was clearly Kensei's favorite.

Shit….

He stood in Tachikaze's quarters for a tense moment before just stepping outside. Shirosei didn't see Kensei's questioning look as he slowly responded to the welcoming, soft lips against his.

Half a minute later, Tachikaze walked out, looking much as he always did. Without a word, Shirosei turned and headed for the door knowing neither Tachikaze and Kensei would follow to his side of the inner soul.

And although he liked to lie to himself, say that he LIKED being alone.

It was just a lie at the end of the day.

He felt lonely and he wanted company…but he had to keep face.

 ** _Always._**

 ** _Forever and ever._**

 ** _Writer's note: Oh god...I keep making mistakes, but thanks for pointing them out...I was going to make this a Star Trek fanfiction, but changed my mind and changed it to Bleach... :(_**


End file.
